Stoked: Surf's Up
by Goku91898
Summary: Another teen has come to Surfers Paradise, see how his presence will change things


**Chapter 1: Surfers Paradise huh? (a/n: That guy who drives the bus isn't in this story)  
**

I just arrived at the point where we're getting picked up by the bus, I was on my Cell Phone with my twin brother who we call Gremlin because he's a newbie when it comes to pretty much everything, people call me Kahuna because I'm the best surfer where I come from "So how's working at the Ice Cream shop bro?" I asked "It sucks," he answered "How's Surfers Paradise?" he asked "Just got to the beach, gonna ride some waves before we have to head off to work" I answered "Unfair, well I'll call ya later bro to see how yer doing" he said "See ya Gremlin" I laughed before hanging up. I then accidentally bumped into a red haired girl causing her to drop her luggage "Sorry about that, lemme help you" I apologized helping her pick up her stuff "Thanks. I'm Emma" she introduced "People just call me Kahuna" I replied "Nice to meet you Kahuna," she smiled "So why are you here at Surfers Paradise?" she asked "I'm here for a summer job, I was about to catch a few waves" I answered "What job you getting? I'm in the DR" she questioned "I'm the Surf Instructor, that's at least what the letter I got said" I replied.

The bus pulled up before I could get to the waves, I was a little annoyed but we have plenty of time to surf this summer; I helped Emma pack her stuff into the bus along with mine and hopped in, "So Emma, you ever surfed before?" I asked "No but I want to" she replied "I'll teach you after work today then, it'll be easy" I offered "Thanks" she smiled "So what are your names?" I asked indicating the other two on the bus "I'm Fin" the blondie introduced "I'm Reef" the dude introduced "I'm Kahuna, this is Emma" I introduced as well. Just then the bus came to an immediate stop and we went inside the hotel to check in, I carried Emma's stuff for her because I'm a nice guy like that "Can I help you?" the desk guy asked "We're the new summer staff, I'm Emma" Emma said "I'm Fin, that's Reef and Kahuna" Fin introduced the rest of us "Oh what's up, I'm Johnny, I work the front desk, concierge" he introduced.

"So what do ya think?" he asked "Um, it's a little different then I thought it would be actually" Emma replied "Yeah it stinks, it's all fake" Fin added "Last fall corporate decided to make all the hotels, 'theme' hotels and voila, every true surfers nightmare" Johnny explained, a guy wearing the same uniform as Johnny came over talking about the damage done to the hotel from the party, he then talked to a family and sent them along. He lead us to where we leave our stuff and sent us to the pool to clean it, I thought I might as well enjoy it "This isn't so bad" I pointed out using the scrubbers I was given as skates "What are you doing?" Emma asked "Enjoying work, this is how we cleaned the floors back home" I answered "Lemme try" she said putting the scrubbers on her feet, she had trouble keeping balance at first but then got the hang of it, after a bit everyone started doing it and we got it done in no time.

"This is fun" Emma pointed out while skating around, my Cell suddenly rang as we 'worked', it was my brother "Yo Gremlin what's up?" I greeted "Gremlin?" the others laughed "How's work so far at Surfer's Paradise?" he asked "Not that bad, haven't surfed yet. I have met my co-workers, our boss is kind of a dick. You should come over some time, it's pretty fun. Hold on, they want to say hi" I answered "Guys, shout hello into the phone" I whispered holding the phone out "HELLO!" they all yelled. "Ah god dammit dude! I almost went deaf!" Gremlin complained "Too bad bro, gotta go. Got work to do, have fun at the Ice Cream store" I laughed and hung up; we spent the rest of the day cleaning up after the daughter of the owner's party from yesterday, we were about to catch some waves when our damn boss Bummer called us for training, all we had to do was get in uniform and get to work, all I had to do was wax the boards.

After working the rest of the day we headed back to where employees stay and I saw Emma crying in front of the washing machine "Emma what's wrong?" I asked "I came out here to surf and I don't even have money for lessons and my room mate is a skunk" she cried "Did you forget already? I offered to teach you remember, plus I am the surf instructor" I reminded "But I would have to pay the surf instructor" she added "Not if he's off duty, come on" I replied grabbing her hand. I pulled her up from the floor and lead her to the beach after she grabbed her board "Alright, now paddle, paddle, paddle, then pop up" I demonstrated with her mimicking me, we then moved onto the actual surfing and she had several bad wipe outs but finally got it "I did it!" she cheered before falling off her board. We headed back to the lodge after wards "That was awesome! Can we go again tomorrow before work!" Emma exclaimed "Sure" I agreed "You made it surfing. Jealous" Reef complained "She's a natural" I replied; Bummer arrived and fired the goth chick, Emma was happy she didn't get fired and so was I, that ended our day and we went to sleep.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
